


Shiver

by ClassicTeapot



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SNS Summer Week 2017, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicTeapot/pseuds/ClassicTeapot
Summary: It's the hottest day of the summer and a grouchy, over-heated Uchiha is never something Naruto wants to encounter. It's all up to him to figure out a way to cool his Sasuke off!





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> This was dedicated for the SNS Summer Week Day 5: Tremble  
> o(*>ω<*)o enjoy

It was blazing hot today, at least 104 degree Fahrenheit, and the unforgiving sun was shining through their drapeless windows and just barely out of reach from Naruto’s and Sasuke’s perch on the couch. They were both sweating from the blazing warmth of their apartment, which seemed to keep in all the summer heat like an oven. When their AC broke a couple of weeks ago, Sasuke was going to call a repairman to fix it but Naruto insisted he could do the repairs himself. Naruto was always trying to do things to show off to his partner but the AC problem really was a head scratcher for him. So in the process of trying to fix it, researching what the cause may be of it needing repairs, and then forgetting about, Naruto and Sasuke find themselves trapped with no cool air on the hottest day of the year.

To say the least, Sasuke was pissed. Grouching that he should have called the repairman himself, and perhaps he was right. It was advised not to go outside on this cloudless sunny day. They opened their windows for the hope of a breeze but the wind decided it wasn’t going to give anyone any breaks. Naruto sighed and set his head down on one of Sasuke’s calves, only to get it shaken off when the leg moved.

“Naruto”, Sasuke grumbled, “You’re too hot, go lay down on the other side of the couch.”

“But Sasukeeeeeeee,” Naruto moved up to drape his body over the raven and set his head on his shoulders. “It’s so boring. I want some affection.” The kiss his puckered lips were going to land suddenly got off course due to the hand slamming into the side of his head, and caused him to fly off the couch right onto the ground. Sasuke glared, “Too bad. This is all your fault Dobe, you’re not getting any from me.”

Naruto yelped when the full force of the sun was shining on his body and he quickly skittered into the shade near Sasuke’s arm of the couch. He pouted at the mean act and gave the raven his best puppy eyes “But Sasuke!”

“Shut it Dobe. I don’t want to hear one word from you unless it has something to do with a way to cool me off.” 

Naruto groaned and let his head fall back onto the arm. It really was hot in there; even being shirtless didn’t help. He used the back of his hand to wipe off some sweat that gathered near the crown of his head. There had to be something he could do to make them cooler. He honestly was up to anything that would help Sasuke feel better. There was no way he could get a person to repair the AC without a few day’s notice and, even without the weather advisement, he doubted he could get Sasuke to come swim in on of the public pools nearby. Throat getting dry, Naruto swallowed his saliva trying to rid of the feeling. Man he could seriously go for a nice cold glass of…

Idea suddenly sparkling in his head, he jumped quickly to his feet, actually managing to startle Sasuke if the jerk of his head was any indication. “What are you up to now Dobe?” Naruto just grinned, gave his suspicious lover a wink, then disappeared into the kitchen. Opening a cabinet, he pulled out a glass and pressed it against the ice dispenser. Feeling the itch in his throat, he decided to fill it with water after, and then drank it all as quickly as he had waited for it to fill. So all he was left with was a glass filled with ice cubes. 

Jogging back into the living room, he found Sasuke still stretched out on the couch, forehead resting on the arm. He jumped over the back of the couch and crawled his way on top of Sasuke.

“Naruto, ugh get off me already,” Sasuke groaned, raising his front and preparing to shake the blond off. 

“Wait, wait! What if I told you I figured out a way to cool you off?” Sasuke paused and turned his head to give the blond a look. “Really.” It wasn’t a question, giving sign to his doubt. “And what exactly is it?”

Naruto couldn’t help the mischievous grin pulling at his face. “Don’t you worry! I’ll handle it all from here, now lie back down.” He pushed at Sasuke shoulders so he was again laying flat on his front on the couch. Naruto took hold of the grey sweats Sasuke was wearing and inched them down until they reached his knees. The raven was already shirtless and Naruto was exited, barely keeping in his snickers when he picked up an ice cube from the glass and set it near the top of the spin before him. 

Sasuke jumped with a gasp, turning his head in disbelief to look at the ice resting on his body. Naruto began to laugh at his reaction and he hissed, “Stop being stupid Naruto, take that off of me.”

“Wait, let me keep going! I really think this might help you to cool off, so just relax.” Sasuke grumbled, falling back onto the couch and shivered when the ice cube suddenly moved to his middle. There was something pretty erotic to Naruto just seeing his lover quake. His throat suddenly felt dry again, when he moved the cube further down his spin, only to be met with more shivers. He groaned, feeling his length harden and gently grabbed ahold of Sasuke’s cheeks, opening them up to look at a puckered pink hole. 

Naruto groaned again and gave one of his fingers a lick with his tongue, pressing it inside of Sasuke to stretch him out. When resistance became minor, he added another finger, watching the way Sasuke squirmed, back arching just enough that the ice cube slid back up to his upper spine. At the gasp, Naruto quickly scooped it up with his free hand, before it rolled off his body, and brought it up to the pink entrance after removing his fingers. 

“Shit”, Sasuke squirmed at the cool touch on one of the most sensitive parts of his body. Naruto swallowed hard, keeping a steady grip on a pale hip as he pushed the cube in with his previously occupied fingers. Sasuke’s hole seemed to swallow it up greedily, the ice cube sinking into the front ring quickly with its own accord. Sasuke’s lower half jumped up in his hand and he had to keep his hip steady at the onslaught of trembles that raked through the body beneath him.

Sasuke could feel the ice cube making its way further inside and an immense chill started to quickly spread throughout his body. “Ahnn, Naruto.”

The blond had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. Eventually, Sasuke’s shivers started to subside but he had to see that just one more time. At the clink of the glass when Naruto grabbed for another ice cube, Sasuke tried to struggle out of his grip. “Bakka Dobe. It’s cold!” 

Naruto snickered, “That’s the point. You said you wanted me too cool you off right?”

Sasuke yelped, tensing at the new cube that was brought to his entrance “But what if it makes me too cold, ever think about that?” 

Bringing his lips to the shell of Sasuke’s ear, he whispered, “Oh, believe me, I’ll be able to warm you right up.” The answering blush to his corniness was beautiful, and Sasuke fussed into his arm to just get on with it. 

The pink whole was already quivering in anticipation when Naruto pressed the cube onto it. It was a bit larger than the previous one because it didn’t have the time to melt along Sasuke’s body. He watched it stretch to accommodate the cube then close around it just as quickly as the last one. The body below him practically purred with shivers and quakes, Naruto honestly was barely believing that Sasuke was being affected to such an extent. 

He felt his length harden even more so he rested his forehead against the moist part of Sasuke’s back to calm down, feeling the tremors shaking the body and listening to the gasps and moans that slipped through pink parted lips. 

“Ugh, Sasuke,” Naruto murmured, “I’m going to fuck you now.”

At the enthusiastic nod the raven gave below him, he shuffled off his own sweats. He placed the head of his length at the chilled entrance and took a deep breath before pushing in. Sasuke moaned at the warmth of the new stretch and Naruto’s mouth dropped open at the feeling of the cool skin encasing him. The light chill actually felt pretty nice on his flushed skin, just until when he slid his way all the in, the head of his cock encountered a solid wall of cold.

He jumped at the feeling and slid back a bit. The cube must not have melted all the way yet. Sasuke groaned below him, “Hurry up, I’m ready.” 

Naruto thought this was so hot, Sasuke was a shivering wreck and moaning for him to hurry his slow ass up. He chuckled, feeling a lot less regretful that he didn’t fix the AC and that he had the chance to try this. And if Sasuke ever lets him, he would do it again in a heartbeat. Wary of the melting cube, Naruto set a pace of shallow thrusts in and out of Sasuke. 

They both were panting at the pleasant feeling. Sasuke didn’t really get why Naruto was being so careful so he pushed himself up on his arms and threw his ass back, taking Naruto all the way in with a low mantra of ‘yes’. Naruto shuddered at the feeling, almost losing it right there. “Fuck, Sasuke! Keep still.” 

Realizing that he didn’t feel the cold surface of the cube anymore, just the coolness of the melted water and flesh, he started thrusting with vigor, hitting up against the prostate of his lover with practice. Sasuke was loudly exclaiming his pleasure and Naruto wanted for it to last as long as it possibly could. Feeling cool liquid run down his thighs, Naruto looked down, surprised to see fluid running down from where he and Sasuke were connected. The water from the ice cube was being pushed around and out to make accommodations for Naruto. 

Already knowing Sasuke was going to have a fit from the damp spots gathering on the patent leather cushion, he pushed down Sasuke’s shoulders again and rose his hips up as far as he could. The liquid stopped running and Naruto whined at the wonderful feeling of the new position, thrusting as quickly as deeply as he could. 

“Na-Naruto! I’m close.” Hearing the words Naruto reached down and grabbed ahold of the raven’s length, giving it a few good strokes. In a matter of several seconds, Sasuke found his release, squeezing tightly around Naruto. “Ahh!” Naruto sunk as deeply as he could into the tightness and came, his warm cum spilling inside along with the now lukewarm water. 

Naruto was breathing harshly when he pulled out, watching a line of liquid gush from the hole as it followed the path that was left by his length. He was quick to scoop up the raven in his arms, to avoid any more of it from falling onto the couch.

Sasuke yelped at the feeling, unable to hold the liquid running from his puckered entrance onto the wooden floors as Naruto carried him. 

“Guess it’s time for a bath, ne?” Naruto snickered at the exasperated expression that started to decorate Sasuke’s face. 

“A bath. Why didn’t you think of that before?! Did your brain really tell you to try ice cubes first before thinking that maybe a cool bath would also be a nice idea?”

“Yeah, actually it did,” he laughed, kissing the space between Sasuke’s nose and cheek with tenderness. 

“…Dobe”, Sasuke dropped his head onto the blond’s chest, content, and they disappeared into a white tiled room to soak.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?  
> Thank you for reading! o(*>ω<*)o Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it~


End file.
